


Sunset

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Eldest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Ohno and Sho go back to Ogasawara again.7th part of my Yama week series





	Sunset

Jun’s car was full on the way from Mitaka to Takeshiba port. Sho, Aiba and Nino were at the back, talking like excited kids on a field trip, and Ohno had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. The oldest had spent the past days between interviews and photoshoots, because he was asked to be part of a movie on dancing. The shooting would start the next month, and he had refused anything during his two sacred vacation weeks, so he had to go through a lot of things before being able to take his break.

Sho had decided to take the two weeks off that year again, and he was thinking of making it a yearly habit like his boyfriend, who had been very happy when he had told him about it. Their friends accompanied them until the entrance of the Ogasawara-Maru, wishing them a “pleasant honeymoon” – with a tentative wink from Aiba.

Sho felt like this time was different, because he had gotten used to Ohno’s presence beside him, and he felt really at ease with the other man. They had been a couple for almost a year, living together for half of that time, and things weren’t always easy, but it felt right. Both men had different personalities, but they had a lot of common interests and they each supported the other no matter what.

Getting off the boat in Chichijima made Sho feel like he was going back home, somehow. This time, Joshima was there – and wide awake – to welcome them on the island. He gave them a small private room with a double bed.

“That’s kind of my honeymoon suite. Special service for my favorite couple~ The hostel is full anyway.” He winked at them before leaving them alone.

In the evening, they went to an observation spot to look at the sunset.

“I didn’t realize how much I had missed this place.” Sho whispered. “Even Joshima-kun and Matsu-nii and their constant teasing. They’re like older versions of our mainland trio.”

Ohno chuckled, hugging Sho from behind and kissing his neck.

“Now you know why I come back here every year. It’s not only for the fishing part. And now it’s even more special because I have you all to myself. My special person in a special place.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m pretty sure you’re the love of my life, anyway. And I think everyone around us knows that too.”

“They’ve been teasing us about going on a honeymoon!”

“It wouldn’t be so bad, going on a honeymoon every year. If gay marriage was legal in Japan, I would’ve proposed already.”

Ohno had a casual way of making Sho’s heart go crazy. He really was the love of his life.

“Who said you would’ve? I think I would’ve proposed before you.”

“We’ll see. We could always get that partnership certificate thing.”

“Is that your proposal, Mr. Ohno Satoshi?”

Ohno laughed, turning Sho around to face him. He gave him soft kisses, first on the lips, and then on his cheeks, his nose and his forehead, before going back to his lips and kissing him deeply.

“Mr. Sakurai Sho, will you take me, Ohno Satoshi, as your almost spouse and cherish him and love him till death do us apart?”

Ohno was looking at him intensely, with his eyes full of love and tenderness.

“Of course I will!”

“Aren’t you supposed to say ‘I do’?”

“Well, you said ‘almost spouse’!” Sho teased, kissing Ohno’s pouty lips. “I will take Ohno Satoshi as my almost spouse, and I will love him to the point that even death won’t be able to do us apart.”

Ohno was blushing, and he hugged Sho to hide his teary eyes.

“You can’t make me cry like this so suddenly. Wait for actual wedding vows. I’ll make sure to make you, and everyone present on this day, cry.”

“I’m looking forward to that. Though I’ll make you cry first when I propose.”

 

And two years later, Sho kept to his words. A couple of months after that, Ohno did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end? It's been a whole week, but Yama week is officially until tomorrow  
> I'll probably write something tomorrow too... maybe the wedding? ;)


End file.
